Dancing with the Fairy Queen
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: They typically just settled on swaying to the beat, and that was fine with them. It was a chance to be close to one another. Drabble over the ElfEver dance in episode 199.


**Elfman and Evergreen are literally so cute. I'm watching the dub so I'm stuck around the 130's episode wise but I saw this screenshot (the cover art of this story) on Tumblr from the newer episodes and my heart literally exploded. They are so adorable, I'm in love. Since I'm like 70 episodes away from this episode I don't know the context but I hope it's not too noticeable. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The ballroom was brimming with pure happiness and enjoyment. Everyone was entangled with one another on the dance floor, swaying romantically to the upbeat music. Everyone except Elfman Strauss. He stood in the corner with fidgeting eyes and anxious feet. He tentatively slid a finger under his red, flowing tie in an attempt to loosen the constricting fabric from his neck. He had been told something the night prior that sent him on a manhunt to find the perfect accessory.<p>

_"Ever's dress is red."_

He felt his face lightly burn, he didn't know why he had been overcome with the desire to match her. It just seemed.. important. He eventually found a red tie that he personally thought looked silly, but everyone comforted him by saying he looked manly. He had tried to hide the embarrassing garment after he bought it, but was inevitable caught by his sisters who insisted he should wear a matching pony tail. How they convince him to do things like this he'll never know.

Now, after getting all dressed up, he stood awkwardly brooding over the audience, scanning for the red dress. _Maybe Bickslow was wrong. Maybe she changed her mind on the dress. Maybe she decided not to come._ Elfman's internal battle was interrupted by a soft tug on his sleeve.

"You clean up nicely." Evergreen joked as she looked him up and down with approving eyes.

Elfman didn't need a mirror to know his face was the same shade as her dress. _She is Beautiful. _Her long hair had been swept up into an intricate up-do, revealing the creamy flesh of her neck. Her floor length red ballgown left her shoulders and upper back completely bare. Her green guild mark daringly peeking out over the dress' bustline. Everything about her radiated elegance.

"You look beautiful, Ever." he beamed with a smile. He saw a flush sweep her cheeks and she swiftly averted her gaze.

"Thank you for noticing." she said, covering her embarrassment with a shield of fake narcissism. He opened his mouth to respond when he was cut off.

"Let's dance." She blurted, extending her arm out to him. He grinned and quickly nodded in acceptance, stepping onto the dance floor with her.

He raised his arm and she gently placed her hand in his own. Evergreen's hand was dwarfed by his, her entire hand fitting perfectly into his palm. She raised her opposite arm and firmly gripped is bicep. He promptly looped his remaining arm under hers and placed his hand onto the exposed skin of her back, marveling at the silken smooth texture. With a firm nod, they started the slow methodical dance.

This wasn't there first dance. After coming back from Tenrou, they had joined in when everyone was dancing. They had a bonding moment that day, the bonded over the fact neither of them were good dancers. A basic four step was almost too much for them. So they most of the time just settled on swaying to the beat, and that was fine with them.

He rarely was ever gifted with being this close to her. Typically he would be hit and reprimanded, but dancing seemed to be one of the only exceptions. It was when she was this close that he really took notice of how small she was. Of course in comparison to him anyone would be small, but Evergreen was small on a normal basis. Even with ridiculous heels on, she was still slightly shorter than the rest of the girls at the guild. He grinned at the thought and looked down and noticed she only reached his chest, sans the hair of course.

His mind had wandered a bit too far and he fumbled, causing Evergreen to crash into his chest. Her body pressing firmly against his own before she quickly regained composure. She looked up at him with a pout of disapproval that made his chest tighten and his heart beat faster. _She's so cute._

"Sorry." he muttered before starting the dance again.

"Did your sisters help you with your outfit?" Evergreen inquired, flitting her curious eyes up to him, drinking in the details.

"Yeah, they wouldn't let me go with what I had on." Elfman half-lied.

_"Evergreen will never want to dance with you if you look like that!"_ Had been Lisanna's exact words.

"We matched, what a coincidence." Evergreen mused with a shy grin. Elfman meekly nodded.

"Red looks really good on you." He blurted, the advice from his sister running though his head.

_"Make sure you compliment her! She'll like that! And do not call her manly!" _Lisanna had shouted at him.

Evergreen just smiled and looked away while she shifted her arm, he could feel the movement of her shoulder blade under his hand. He just looked away and they continued with the dance. As the night wore on the number of dancers on the floor started to dissipate. After a while it was just Elfman, Evergreen and a few other couples. Evergreen got closer and closer to him as her energy wore out and she was now resting her head on his chest. Their dancing had now become a gentle swaying back and forth, her arms were wrapped in a hug around his middle and his arms were crossed behind her neck, keeping her head from lolling to the side out of exhaustion.

He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and turned to see Freed standing by him with a sly grin poorly hidden on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but could you tell Evergreen that Bickslow and I are going up to the room?" Freed whispered, obviously thinking Evergreen was sleeping.

"I'll be up shortly, Freed." Evergreen muttered, flicking her wrist in dismissal. He nodded with a grin and when Elfman returned his gaze he was met with a sleepy Evergreen stare.

"Your dancing has gotten better." she declared looking up at him with reassurance.

"I think that just might be the exhaustion getting to you." Elfman laughed self-consciously, remembering all the times he stumbled and bumped into her.

"Thanks for the dance." Evergreen whispered to him before detangling herself.

"Anytime, Ever" Elfman stated with a cheeky grin.

"It was fun, Elfman." She told him. placing a swift kiss to his cheek before rushing out. Elfman placed his hand to his now burning red cheek and smiled. _We should dance more often._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't too OOC, I just really wanted to write a drabble for that picture because I am simply enamored with it. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY 3 Hope you liked it! Love - Nicole<strong>


End file.
